Dead Man Walking
by othersider
Summary: Virgil was a dead man walking and it had only just dawned on him.


Veg -notables (o.O):I may or may not have tripped over a thesaurus while writing this one..so, um…enjoy. 'Scuse any OOCness and my typonese.

oOo

Prompt fic: scrawl-your-heart-out:

"I'm gonna let out all my anger in the form of kissing you."

"I… well, I guess that's one way to vent." They paused. "…That I'm really down for."

8-8-8

It hadn't been one of his brightest ideas that was for sure. Scott had been very clear and loud about the fact as he'd torn Virgil a new one.

Virgil had taken the verbal lashing like a pro though. He knew that his brother; as crazy as some of his own antics had been, had just had the ever loving crap scared out of him. Virgil was general known as the calm and collected one of the family but on occasion situations called for certain…tactic… to be taken.

Virgil didn't regret his decision in the least even with his ears still ringing from the epic freak out from big brother. He couldn't fault Scott for his reaction though but Virgil wouldn't apologize for his decision either. He stood by his actions and because of his crazy yet slightly dangerous scheme a woman had been rescued and would be going home to her family tonight.

The flight back to base had been quiet and tense. Scott so fumed that he'd cut communication and Virgil was pretty sure that if his brother could shoot laser beams from his eyeballs there would be a couple of holed in the back of his skull.

Groaning at the pickle he found himself in, Virgil dragged a hand over his face. Not the way he had envisioned the day going at all but again there hadn't been another option.

Squaring his shoulders he made a minor course correction, flagged the adjustment to 5 as there was a rather large storm system on his long range sensors kicking up a hell of a head wind and flicked open a private com channel. Attempted number two with his best friend and closest sibling.

Nope, nothing but silence. Looking out the view screen to his port side, he could see One in the waning light keeping pace with him. Well, it seemed Scott wasn't so pissed off that he left him behind in his contrail.. that was saying something at least.

Looked like there was some hope to salvage this day after all. What was left of it that was.. still he would just have to wait it out. Once the flash fire of his brothers anger dissipated they would be able to sort things. In the meantime he had better get comfortable, he still had another 45 minutes of silence to contend with.

8-8-8

Hitting the last sequence of keystrokes to start the post flight system checks and data cache dump, Virgil flopped back into his seat. The aches of the day were starting to make themselves known across his tightening shoulders and he was pretty sure that he had a minor muscle strain in his lower back that would need some tending.

The thought of a hot shower and an anti-inflammatory in his very near future was the motivation he needed to drag his ass up and out of his 'bird and had his feet moving across Two's berth to the elevator bay at the back of the large hanger.

What he hadn't expected as he turned the corner though was Kayo leaning back against the steel reinforces wall and the look of absolute murder gracing her pulchritudinous features, talking with Scott in a lowered voice. Crap.

Virgil was a dead man walking and it had only just dawned on him.

Two sets of pissed off turned his way as his steps faltered. Guess hiding in his workshop was off the table. Shit.

Scott's look of 'Oh boy, are you ever in trouble." as he turned away and disappeared into the elevator did not bode well in the slightest and Virgil was pretty sure that his bo-jangles had just retreated back into his body.

Hands on his hips, he dropped his head and sighed. This day just kept getting better and better.

Hearing Kay push off the wall, Virgil had the sheepish urge to keep his eyes averted like a dog in trouble, cowering with its tail between his legs but his forced his gaze up to meet hers as her long, lean legs shortened the distance between them.

The next thing he knew, he had his arms full of anger personified that was gloriously curved and clad in the form of his girlfriend. Head spinning, blood rocketing South and lungs having forgotten how to work as the world tilted on its axis and he was pretty that somewhere in the world, the Hood had just tripped on a shoelace and had face planted as reality up and went sideways. This was not how he had thought this would go.

Hands dragged through his hair as he was forced back against the very wall Kayo had just been planted against and his spine met the hard surface with an umph. Rough teeth dragged at his lower lip and her body pressed into his with so much force that he thought the 3 feet of concrete behind him might give out.

That was when his mind turned off and other physiological needs took over all cognitive thought processes. At some point with hair mussed and clothing disheveled, they eventually came up for air and Virgil had no idea how much time had passed or even if the world was still actually spinning .. or was that just him.

"That was… unexpected." His voice sounded gruff in his own ears, laced with wanton lust.

"I decided I am going to let out all my anger in the form of kissing you." She breathed against his swollen lips.

"I… Well, I guess that's one way to vent, " He paused, his knuckles grazing her cheek."..that I'm really down for."

The smile that turned her lips up was like the sun gracing the sky after a category 4 hurricane. Warm, cleansing and full of promise for the future. If this was the way he was going to be greeted after every stupid stunt he might…

"Don't even think it, Hot Shot." She growled, nipping at his jaw before pulling away. Her hips swaying seductively as she turned and made her way over to the elevator. "You try that again and I will break both your legs and force feed you Grandma's chili."

"Oh, that's just mean.." He pouted, crossing his arms. A come hither look got him moving again though and by the time they made it up to the main house and over to the living quarters he'd all but forgotten about pretty much everything except the sounds of her panted breath and the fact that both of them were wearing way too much clothing.

The end.


End file.
